Thane: Sins of the Father
Thane has revealed that his estranged son, Kolyat, has taken a contract on the Citadel as a hitman. Thane needs to find his son and stop him from making the same mistakes Thane made so long ago. Acquisition Kelly will say that Thane wishes to speak to Shepard. Thane has been contemplating his mortality and has checked in on his remaining family member, his son, Kolyat. Kolyat apparently wants to practice the same profession as his father, which greatly troubles Thane. He asks Shepard to go to the Citadel to stop his son from becoming like his father. Walkthrough Go to the Citadel and select Thane as one of the squad members. There is no combat on this mission, so the choice of the other squad member does not matter. However, Garrus's loyalty mission is also on the Citadel and also requires talking to Captain Bailey. Finding out the target Talk to Captain Bailey and ask about Thane's son. Bailey checks and finds that a local petty criminal named Mouse was seen talking to a drell. Mouse was a poor kid who grew up on the Citadel. He is also selling VIs of Shepard. Mouse can be found on Level 28 near Rodam Expeditions. Mouse recognizes Thane. About a decade ago, Thane used Mouse when he was a child to gather information on his assassination targets. Shepard can convince Mouse to say who hired Thane's son by a Renegade interrupt, Charm, Intimidate, or paying him 3,000 credits. The Renegade interrupt or Intimidate merits 5 Renegade points while the Charm option earns 5 Paragon points. Paying off Mouse results in no morality points. Elias Kelham, a small-time criminal who got big after the geth attacked wiped out many crime bosses, hired Kolyat for a hit. To find out about the Shepard VIs, Shepard needs to ask about them before asking about Kelham. Shepard can ask for a copy of the VI, for Mouse to stop selling them, or for a cut of the profits. None of the choices has any effect on the game. Go back to Captain Bailey to ask about finding Kolyat. The situation is awkward for the C-Sec captain, because he and Kelham have an arrangement— Kelham bribes Bailey and he looks the other way. Nevertheless, Bailey is willing to help Shepard by arrest Kelham and providing an opportunity for Shepard to interrogate him. With high enough Renegade, Shepard can Intimidate Kelham by claiming to be a Spectre, resulting in what Thane calls "the shortest interrogation ever." If not, Shepard can use Renegade interrupts or Charm options in interrogating Kelham. No matter what options are actually used, Kelham will confess to ordering the hit on Joram Talid, a turian running for local office, whose platform is based on anti-human sentiments. Following Talid Bailey arranges for transportation to where Talid is. Thane tells Shepard to shadow Talid from above from the catwalks. Shepard should go to the right to find a datapad that will provide the heavy pistol upgrade. Then Shepard can update Thane on Talid's location. The majority of the mission will consist of moving close to Talid, updating Thane on Talid's location, and then waiting for Talid to move again. Talid is easily spottable because of his krogan bodyguard. If Shepard is too far away, Thane will say he's losing sight of Talid. There is also plenty of time to regain sight of Talid if Shepard loses him. If Shepard does not update Thane on Talid's location, there will be a cut scene in which Kolyat murders Talid and Thane laments that his son's path was inevitable. The mission will considered complete, but Thane will not be loyal. After the fourth update, Talid waits outside a store while the krogan bodyguard goes inside. Then the two will run into a nightclub. Talid then meets with a group of krogans. Shepard will then encounter a stock boy, Jim Reynolds, up in the catwalks. Shepard can use a Renegade interrupt, Charm, or Intimidate, to get by Jim. The Renegade interrupt is 5 Renegade points, the Charm 5 is Paragon points, and the Intimidate is 5 Renegade points. If Shepard does none of those, the player will be given more Renegade interrupts, Charms, and Intimidates, until finally Shepard knocks him out for zero morality points. Sometimes, the encounter with the stock boy will not trigger, but Shepard can proceed onwards and complete the mission. The catwalk part of the mission is over. The Reunion Kolyat is waiting for Talid. He wounds the bodyguard and pursues Talid to his apartment. Shepard and Thane chase after Kolyat. At Talid's apartment, Kolyat is ready to execute Talid when Shepard, Thane, Bailey, and a C-Sec officer arrive. Shepard can use a Paragon interrupt to distract Kolyat and disarm him. If not, Shepard has the option of wounding Kolyat or killing Talid. Kolyat is angry at Thane only for now just caring about him. Shepard and Bailey then give Thane and Kolyat the opportunity to talk more in private. Back at the C-Sec station, Bailey tells Shepard he's been looking into the archives and found a series of murders ten years back where the primary suspect was a drell. Shepard tells Bailey not to pursue it. Shepard, Thane, and Bailey then talk about what to do with Kolyat since he committed attempted murder. Charm for 5 Paragon points will convince Bailey to have Kolyat do community service. Intimidate for 5 Renegade points will cause Bailey to privately employ Kolyat. Doing neither sends Kolyat to prison. Captain Bailey will send Shepard the following message after the mission: Mission Summary Thane has dealt with his son. He should be clear of any further distractions from the mission. Thane's personal matter revealed troubling issue with Citadel politics. May have to support Elias Kelham and similar criminal to counteract anti-human bias. Bailey at C-Sec offers a possible recruiting opportunity. *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funding: 30,000 *Upgrades: **Heavy Pistol Damage (Titan Pulsar) *Powers: **Thane: Shredder Ammo Trivia *While interrogating Kelham, three renegade interrupts are available to the player, all of which encourage Shepard's fists to do the talking. This is the case regardless of who between Shepard or Thane plays the "good cop" and "bad cop". According to the Prima Official Game Guide, when Shepard is the good cop, there should be paragon interrupts available in which Shepard "offsets Thane's ruthlessness"; presumably, each interrupt occurs just in the nick of time. Since no such options are present, this may be a bug. Alternatively, the interrogation sequence may have been intentionally streamlined during development. *There is a bug near the end of the follow sequence in the subtitles where all of the things spoken are labeled as Shepard speaking even when it is actually Thane speaking. The words are correct though. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Loyalty Missions